Closed Doors
by janedough96
Summary: Chuck and Blair are in a good place. But can that be the case when Jenny Humphrey disregards the ban Blair Waldorf placed on her eight years ago, after all their kids are half siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Blair hadn't bothered to yell, she hadn't bothered to say goodbye, and she hadn't even taken her things. The only thing she took was their two year old son.

_Jenny Humphrey disregarded the banishment Blair Waldorf placed on her eight years ago. She would have a lot sooner had Lily not left her father for her suddenly not deceased husband, although she did often muse over how her father and Bart Bass shared something other than a wife, a grandson. Although she never intended on either of them knowing that. That's the funny thing about children; no matter how much you want to protect them sometimes hurting them is the only way to help them._

Charles Bass had changed a lot in the past five years, he'd believed he started to do everything right. Mostly because now he had everything he ever wanted; Blair Waldorf, and a growing family. He knew he was a good father to his son, and would be to his unborn baby girl. Now he had a room full of peonies that were sent back, dozens of calls not returned, and pit in his stomach that didn't go away no matter how many bottles of scotch he downed.

Authors Note: So this chapter is mostly a longer summary, I have the first few chapters written and a few ideas for future ones; but I'd like to know if anyone is interested in the story/would read it so let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'd like to apologize for just updating now, my life had been crazy these past few months. Anyway I hope everyone that was interested still is! And I know this chapter is extremely short but I had to cut it off here to be able to start the next chapter which is longer where I wanted to to flow slightly better. 

"I don't think Blair's going to come, just get on with it." The clock in Chuck's office read half past three, when they were supposed to all meet, although he couldn't blame her for not showing. He wondered what she was doing instead.

"Look chuck I am really sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was mess with your life or piss Blair off, that's why I've stayed away so long and I never planned on telling you but I well your son needs something."

"Don't call your spawn my son." He spat furiously "How much? God damn it you couldn't have just fucking called me to ask, instead of showing up to fuck up my family."

"You know Chuck I wish more than anything I wasn't this desperate to come to you, but in all honestly I don't have any other option. My child, which unfortunately was made with your sperm, has leukemia. And he needs a transplant, I'm not a match no one in my family is a match and the waiting list for a donor well he'll die much before it gets to him. So I'm hoping you're a match. I don't want money; I want my son to grow up."

"I'll get tested to see if I'm a match. Now if that's all you can go, I'll have the doctors call you with the results."

As Jenny left, the flower arrangements came in everyone he had sent to his wife in the three days she would not talk to him and had taken up residence in a suite at the Plaza.

_"Please leave us alone, you have a new family, go bug them. There's hardly room in this suite for all this. Goodbye Chuck."_ He groaned and slammed his head onto his desk, hard enough even his assistant heard it and rushed in to check on him, he should ask for ice to help the throbbing but he deserved the pain.

"Clear my schedule until Friday, call my doctor and get me an appointment for tomorrow, and have my lawyer meet me at the empire penthouse in two hours." He barked at his assistant

"Yes Mr. Bass", she said nervously, "anything else?"

"Yeah have Arthur bring the limo around."

**"I don't get why you're staying there, go home, I won't be there. I've been at the Empire, and I'll stay."**

Blair sighed; she'd have to change the locks although she doubted that would stop Chuck when he decided to come back. But staying here longer wasn't feasible; she packed up her son and what few belongings she had sent over and headed back.

"Well that's all Mr. Bass, I'll have these delivered in the morning," he paused, "call me if you change your mind before then…"

"I won't, it's what she wants, I have to give her that." Chuck assured his lawyer. He swirled his, well he didn't even know what number glass of scotch before downing it and going to pour another. Upon realizing the tumbler was now empty he hurled it at the wall instead. He'd phone room service twice that night to pick up the glass and deliver more scotch before finally succumbing to sleep.


End file.
